One Shots
by Agent Ruby Red
Summary: Hello! These will be one shots for the avengers as well as the Winter Soldier if ya want. Feel free to send me prompts for your one shot requests (Requests Closed)
1. Jar Of Hearts (Tony Stark x Reader)

Jar of Hearts By Christina Peri

-  
_No I can't take one more step towards you _  
_Cause all that's waiting is regret _  
_Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore _  
_You lost the love I loved the most _

You walk through the crowd of people smiling and laughing with your best friend, (Best Friends Name), You reach over to grab a drink from a passing waiter when you see him. Your heart stops and you freeze your eyes lock onto his handsome face.

"(Your Name)?" (Best friend) says worriedly.

She places a hand on your shoulder and you jump slightly. You turn to her your face pale.

"(Your Name)! Are you alright?" You wave her off a bit dazed.

"Yeah, yeah i'm fine."

You look back at try to find him but he's gone. You frown and shake your head. You turn to leave when you accidentally bump into someone.

"Oh my josh! Im so sorry I didn't see you-"

You pause as familiar brown eyes meet your (Eye color) ones.

"..there." The mans eyes widen in recognition.

"(Your Name)?"

You groan inwardly you never wanted to see him again, but you smiled weakly and tried to act as if seeing him again didn't bother you.

"Hello, Mr. Stark."

_I learned to live half alive _  
_And now you want me one more time... _

"I cant believe it you! Its been god how long? Its great to see you." He flashes you his signature heart stopping smile. But it doesn't stop yours. Not anymore.

*Flashback*

"Tony! I'm home!"

You tiredly remove your coat and tossed it onto the couch before making you way to the stairs. When you get to the base of the stairs you see a pair of hot pink pumps. They aren't yours.

Dread pools in your stomach as you quickly climb the stairs. As you near the bedroom door you can hear the bed rustling and creaking. As well as moans of pleasure.

"Tony." The voice moans. You pause in front of the door. Your hand above the handle. You were afraid of what you would see when you opened the door. You prayed that what you heard wasn't what you thought it was.

Before you changed your mind you swung the door open to find your boyfriend Tony Stark in bed with another woman. The door banged against the wall and both people looked up. Tonys eyes widened and he immediately tried to scramble off the blond that was underneath him.

Your eyes began to sting and your vision blurred as hot tears spilled down your cheeks. Your hand raised to your mouth to muffle the sobs that threatened to escape.

"(Your Name)! This isn't what it looks like." Tony said as he got up from the bed and began to walk towards you. You shook your head and took a step back before running down the stairs and out the door.

"(Your Name)!" Tony shouted after you but you ignored it. Jumping into your car you quickly put the keys in and stepped on the gas. Leaving the mansion behind in a plume of smoke.

_And who do you think you are _  
_Running around leaving scars _  
_Collecting your jar of hearts _  
_And tearing love apart, _  
_You're gonna catch a cold _  
_From the ice inside your soul _  
_So don't come back for me. _  
_Who do you think you are?_

You drove for hours not even knowing where it was you where going. You hastily wiped the tears that still fell down your cheeks. You where so distracted by what had just happened that you didn't see the car that was speeding towards you. The last thing you hear are tires squealing and glass shattering before you black out.

When you come to your in a hospital. You look around and try to sit up but it hurts too much to move so you lay there helplessly. Its quiet until someone bursts through the door. You look up to see your best friend rushing towards you.

"(Your Name)?!" Your engulfed in a massive hug.

"You almost died! What the hell where you thinking?" (Best Friends Name) shouted. The events from early crashed into you like a wave and you began to cry. (Best Friends Name) holds you at arms length and looks into your eyes.

"(Your Name)? Whats wrong?"

"H-He cheated on m-me." You sobbed (Best Friends Name) eyes widened in realization. And you were pulled into another hug.

"Oh my god (Your Name) Im so sorry." You buried your face into her hair and cried. (Best Friends Name) held you the entire time whispering words of comfort.

_I hear you're asking all around _  
_If I am anywhere to be found _  
_But I have grown too strong _  
_To ever fall back in your arms_

Its been weeks since the accident and your phone hasn't stopped ringing.

_And I've learned to live half alive _  
_And now you want me one more time  
_  
You look down at your phone as your ringtone starts playing. Tony's face appears on the screen. You stare numbly at the screen not even bothering to deny the call. You simply wrap your arms tighter around your knees as you sit on your bed and stare out the window.

*End of Flashback*

_And who do you think you are _  
_Running around leaving scars _  
_Collecting your jar of hearts, _  
_And tearing love apart _  
_You're gonna catch a cold _  
_From the ice inside your soul _  
_Don't come back for me _  
_Who do you think you are?_

_*Present*_

You stare at him unsure of what to say or do. Tony looks at you expectantly. You didn't hear the question he asked but you can guess what it was.

_And it took so long just to feel alright _  
_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes _  
_I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed _  
_Cause you broke all your promises _  
_And now you're back _  
_You don't get to get me back  
_  
"So what do ya say?" you look past Tony and see a strawberry blond staring disappointedly at Tony. You recognize her, she's the new CEO of Stark Industries. Your eyes flick back to Tony who is still smirking at you. Your eyes narrow at him.

_And who do you think you are _  
_Running around leaving scars _  
_Collecting your jar of heart _  
_And tearing love apart _  
_You're gonna catch a cold _  
_From the ice inside your soul _  
_So don't come back for me _  
_Don't come back at all!  
_  
"Who do you think you are?" You snap shoving past him. The strawberry blond looks at you surprised. You nod slightly and understanding crosses her face. Tony turns to look at your retreating figure. He reaches out and grabs hold of your arm. You snapped.

_And who do you think you are _  
_Running around leaving scars _  
_Collecting your jar of hearts _  
_And tearing love apart _  
_You're gonna catch a cold _  
_From the ice inside your soul _  
_Don't come back for me _  
_Don't come back at all_

Before you can even register whats happening your clenched fist makes contact with Tony's cheek sending him stumbling back. He releases your arm and raises a hand to cover his now red cheek.

Around you the music has stopped and people are staring. But you don't care. (Best Friends Name) rushes over to you wide eyed but when she see's who it is she scowls and grabs your arm.

"Come on (Your Name) he isnt worth it."

You look at Tony one last time shaking your head before turning and walking away. Tony stares after you shocked. The strawberry blond rushes over to Tony and begins to lead him away from the party.

But even as he walks away he stares out towards where you had disappeared. He stands up straighter and removes Peppers hand from him arm and stalks back into the house. Pepper sighs and trails after him.

_Who do you think you are? _  
_Who do you think you are? _  
_Who do you think you are?_

Sooo what do ya think? 


	2. Dark Side (Bruce Banner x Reader)

For Dannie Banner

_"__There's a place that I know_  
_It's not pretty and few have ever gone_  
_If I show it to you now_  
_Will it make you run away?_

"Hey can you pass me that-"

"Here you go."

Bruce blinks at you in surprise. You smile and he smiles back shyly. He carefully takes the glass flask with a strange blue liquid from you and pours it into a beaker that it heating on a Bunsen burner.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" you ask hesitantly. Bruce just nods with he monitors the heating liquid.

"Positive." Bruce believed that he was coming close to coming up with a cure for his..condition.

It saddened you a little to know how scared he was. He seemed relaxed but you knew him well enough to know he was scared. Of what exactly you weren't sure.

_Or will you stay_  
_Even if it hurts_  
_Even if I try to push you out_  
_Will you return?_  
_And remind you who I really am_  
_Please remind me who I really am_

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up. What if it doesn't work? What will you do then-"

"(Y/N)." Bruce said softly. You stopped talking and looked at him. You were scared that if the cure didn't work he would try to do something again.

"It _will _work. I'm sure of it." He reassures you.

You nod and give him a weak smile. He smiled back and looks back towards the beaker. When he turns away your smile drops and you look at him sadly.

He wasn't gonna give up. That much you knew. But you worried about how far he would go to try and cure himself. You tried to talk to him about it but he would just say that you're worrying too much, but you're worrying just enough thank you very much.

"Bru-" you were cut off by a loud bang. Glass flew everywhere. You screamed in surprise. Bullets flew past you and Bruce quickly pulled you down under the table.  
He curled himself around you as glass continued to fall.

"B-Bruce?" Your voice shook, your eyes wide.

Bruce looked up at you. His eyes were wide with fear. You heard boots walking towards you. You looked up as a man yanked Bruce away from you and tossed him to the floor.

"BRUCE!" You scrambled over to him but the man that had grabbed Bruce pulled you back roughly by the back of your shirt.

He grabbed a portion of your hair in the process causing you to yelp in pain. You kicked out at him and caught him in the shin. The man cursed and glared at you. He moved his hand as if to strike you then-

"Don't!" Bruce reached for you, but two other men appeared and pointed a large gun at Bruce. Bruce held his hands up and leaned back, away from the gun that was pointed at his head.

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect _  
_But we're worth it _  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

"Don't.." Bruce swallowed thickly. He looked from the man with the gun to you.

"Don't hurt her, please."

The first man scoffed and yanked on your shirt again causing you to yelp in surprise. Bruce's eyes started to become a light green around the edges. Your eyes widened.

"Bruce?" You whimpered as the first man pulled on your arm roughly. The man pulled out a gun and pointed it at your head.

"It's alright (Y/N) you're gonna be fine. Okay? I promise." You nod a tear rolled down your cheek. Bruce smiled at you but it didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered sadly. You looked at Bruce fearfully who was now looking eerily calm. Oh no…

_Like a diamond_  
_From black dust_  
_It's hard to know_  
_What it can become_  
_If you give up on me_  
_So don't give up on me_  
_Please remind me who I really am_

You watched in horror as Bruce changed before your eyes. He grew till he reached the ceiling. The men backed away. Bruce- no the Hulk roared and swatted the man holding you aside.

He knocked you back in the process and you groaned when you hit the ground a few shards of glass pierced your skin. You sat up and leaned against the lab table as you watched the Hulk tear the men apart.

A hand went to your mouth as you gagged. The Hulk turned to look at you angrily no recognition in his eyes. He roared and started towards you. That is when your world went black….

_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect_  
_But we're worth it_  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_

You felt your body being moved but you couldn't open your eyes. Voices spoke over you as you were poked and prodded. Bruce? You thought drowsily. Then you passed out again.

_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_  
_Just tell me that you'll stay_  
_Promise you'll stay_  
_Don't run away_  
_Don't run away_  
_Just promise me you'll stay_  
_Promise me you'll stay_

Bruce groaned as his eyes fluttered open. He raised his left hand to press his fingers against his eyes. He had a raging headache. What happened? Did he pass out in the lab again?

He opened his eyes again and looked around. He was in a hospital room. Hospital? What the hell happened? Then it hit him like a wave all of the memories of the previous night came flooding back to him.

He groaned and tilted his head back closing his eyes. He began to lift his right hand when he felt something on it. His eyes snapped open and he looked down at his right side.

His eyes widened in disbelief. There you were slouched against the hospital bed with Bruce's hand in yours. You face was tired and slightly pale. But otherwise you looked fine save for the IV in your arm.

Bruce's eyes softened and he reached his other hand out and began to card his fingers through your hair. You mumbled something in your sleep before settling down again.

Bruce smiled and continued to do this. You amazed him. Even after what had happened you still stayed by his side. Maybe you're the one. He thought. The big guy liked you so that was a plus. And amused smile spread across his face.

He glanced back down at you and a genuine smile crossed his face. He gently squeezed your hand in his.

_"__Maybe…"_

_Will you love me? Ohh_  
_Everybody's got a dark side_  
_Do you love me?_  
_Can you love mine?_  
_Nobody's a picture perfect _  
_But we're worth it _  
_You know that we're worth it_  
_Will you love me?_  
_Even with my dark side?_


	3. Daylight (Steve Rogers x Reader)

_Here I am waiting, I'll have to leave soon_

_Why am I holding on?_

_We knew this day would come, we knew it all along_

_How did it come so fast?_

_This is our last night but it's late _

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_'Cause I know, when I wake _

_I will have slip away…._

Steve blink his eyes open in the darkness. His brow furrows. Why did he wake up again? He feels something shift net to him and he freezes. He looks down cautiously and smiles fondly when he sees it's you snuggling up against his side.

He wraps an arm around you bringing you closer so your head rests on his chest. You sigh contently and curl up against him. His smile turns sad. Because he knows that he will have to get up soon and leave.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go _

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa_

_Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa_

Steve pushes these thoughts out of his head and closes his eyes. But he doesn't sleep. When his alarm does go off he opens his eyes but he was already awake. He looks down at you sadly and carefully pries your arms from around his torso.

He lays you down and tries to suppress a grin when you reach out blindly and grab hold of his pillow. Bringing it close to you so you could wrap your arms around it instead.

_Here I am staring at your perfection_

_In my arms, so beautiful_

_The sky is getting bright, the stars are burning out_

_Somebody slow it down_

_This is way too hard_

_'Cause I know, when the suns comes up_

_I will leave, this is my last glance_

_That will soon be memory _

He goes to the bathroom and gets ready. When he comes out your still asleep, blissfully unaware that he's about to leave. He walks over to the bed and presses a kiss to the top of your forehead before picking up his duffle bag and heading to the door.

Steve adjusts the bag on his shoulder and walks steadily towards the door. He reaches out to grab the door handle when a voice speaks softly behind him. He freezes his hand hovers just above the handle.

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye?"

He turns to see you with the blanket wrapped around your shoulders.

"I didn't want to wake you up." He lies, turning to face you.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go _

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa_

_Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa_

You stare at him unspeaking. You suddenly launch yourself forward, the blanket falls from around your shoulders to the floor. Steve drops his duffle bag and opens his arms. You throw your arms around his neck and bury your face into his neck.

Steve wraps his arms around your waist and holds you close. His nose buried in your hair. Tears slip silently down your face and onto his jacket.

"Do you have to go?" your voice cracks. You know already know the answer but you ask anyway.

_I never wanted to stop_

_Because I don't wanna start all over, start all over _

_I was afraid of the dark_

_But now it's all I want, all I want, all I want_

Your arms tighten around his neck reluctant to let go. You feel Steve sigh into your hair. He pulls away slightly so he can see your face. His hand cups your cheek and his thumb gently brushes the tears away.

He leans down and presses a soft kiss to your lips. You close your eyes as a single tear streaks down your cheek.

"I'll be home soon… I promise." He whispers against your lips. He kisses you one last time.

"I love you." He whispers gently.

"I love you too." You give him a watery smile.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go _

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

Steve presses a kiss to your forehead and your close your eyes as he does this. Steve pulls away and smiles reassuringly ,but there is a twinge of sadness there, and it doesn't quite reach his eyes. He bends down and picks up his discarded duffle bag and slings it over his shoulder.

He opens the door and walks down the stone steps of the house, over to his bike. He gets on his bike and looks up at the doorway to see you standing there, the blanket once again around your shoulders.

He smiles up at you and gives you a two-finger salute. You smile and return the gesture. Steve kicks the stand up on his motorcycle and starts to drive away. As he drives away your smile disappears and you head back inside.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go _

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_'Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

_Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa_

_Ooh whoa, ooh whoa, ooh whoa_

You crawl back into bed and pull Steve's pillow close to you. You let out a shaky breath as the tears once again start to fall. Your body shakes with every sob that escapes.

"Come home to me ***sob*** please..come home."

_Ooh whoa (yeah), ooh whoa (yeah), ooh whoa (yeah)_

_Ooh whoa (yeah), ooh whoa (yeah), ooh whoa (yeah)_


	4. Loki x Reader

For Janaynay27

(Sorry couldn't think of anything :(

-

You walked down the nearly empty hall save for the guards and passing servants. You kept your hood up as you walked towards the dungeon. Your footsteps quickened as you neared the entrance.

You moved to walk down the stone steps to descend into the dungeon when the two men standing guard stop you.

"State your name and business." The first guard ordered. You lifted your head and the guard inhaled sharply.

"You-Your highness I didn't know it was you. My apologies." The guard said hastily. The other guard bowed and was silent.

"I was never here…understood." The first guard hesitated but nodded and both moved aside to let me pass.

You walked down the stone steps into the dungeons and down the center path. Ignoring the jeers and calls from some of the prisoners. As you neared Loki's chambers you stopped when you heard the familiar voice of your mother as well as Loki's.

"He's not my father!" Loki shouted swirling around to face Frigga.  
"Then am I not your mother?' Frigga countered. Loki faltered.

"You're not." He forced out. Frigga forced a smile and stepped closer to him.

"Always so perceptive of everyone but yourself." Loki shakes his head slightly and steps towards Frigga.

Frigga and moves to place his hands upon her own upturned palms. She slowly dissolves at his touch; she is only an astral projection. Loki looks down and closes his eyes.

"You now how much it upsets her when you say that." You say walking up to the chamber. Loki swirls around, wide eyed to see you there.

"(Y/N)? What are you doing here?" Loki said clearly surprised by your presence.

"What? Can't I come visit my troublesome brother?" You fain hurt. Loki rolls his eyes.

"I'm not your brother." He says grabbing a book and sitting down.

"And I'm not your sister but I still care for you." You say now standing inside his chambers. Loki looks up and sighs. He never should have taught you how to teleport.

"What do you want (Y/N)? If Thor or Odin were to find you here you would be-"

"If I had cared about what Thor and Odin would say would I have come here?" Loki smirks slightly.

"No. I guess not. You were always so rebellious as a child." Loki chuckles. You grin.

"Well, I had a very good teacher." Loki gives you a small smile and your grin widens.

"So what is my dear brother up to today?" you ask sitting next to him.

"Why do you always assume I'm up to something?" Loki asks.

"Cause every time I ask you are planning something." You point out.

"Alright, fair enough. But I can assure you that I haven't done anything." You give him a look.

"Yet…"

" What am I going to do with you?" You roll your eyes and smile fondly.

"You could let me out of this cell." Loki suggested.

"Nice try brother, but your not going to trick or convince me to release you from your cell." You stood up and walked around his cell room pausing to pick up a book from one of the tables.

"And here I thought you loved me." Loki said leaning his head back against the wall a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Who told you that lie?" You said confused. Loki narrowed his eyes at you and you laughed. He chuckled and you smiled wider when you saw a familiar light enter his eyes.

"I miss this. Us. Together reeking havoc on Thor and the Warriors Three. " You say a twinge of sadness in your voice.

"And Sif." Loki added

"Oh gods Sif almost murdered us when we made her hair bright red." You snort and the memory.

"As I recall it was your idea."

"It was not!"

"What was it that Fandral had called her? Ah yes the Fiery Lady Sif on account of her hair. " Loki's eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Haha he never called her that again after she threatened to cut his beard off with her sword."

Loki looks at you with a type of longing he couldn't place. Perhaps he missed your company. No that wasn't it. Though it was true there was another reason why he longed to see you smile and laugh.

Loki watched you retell old tales of your past adventures. He merely watched as you acted out each character. He felt a pain within his heart but he still didn't understand why he felt like this. And it was only when he was near you.

"Loki are you listening to me?" your voice snapped him out of is thoughts. He blinked in surprise to find you so close to his face.

"Pardon?" you huffed and stood up.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" you placed your hands on your hips.

"I'm afraid not." He admitted rather sheepishly.

"Men…" you muttered shaking your head.

He was about to respond when a guard appeared in front of the cell. Loki immediately withdrew and his face became stony. You looked to Loki then the guard. A frown on your face.

"What is it?" you asked the guard who bowed.

"The queen requests your presence milady." The guard answered.

"Alright tell her I will be at her chambers soon." The guard bowed again and left.

"It appears that mother has discovered that you are here dear sister." You turn to Loki. Your brow furrowed at his sudden change in demeanor.

"Well its not like she hasn't been sneaking down here either." You knelt beside Loki.

"I'll be back soon." You leaned over pecked his cheek before rising and teleporting outside of the cell.

"I'll be here." He said quietly. You look at him sadly before making your way back to the dungeon exit. You pulled your hood up and began to walk to your mother's chamber.

-

He watched you leave the dungeon till you were out of his sight. He sighed and leaned his head back against the wall closing his eyes. He silently cursed his mother for making you leave.

You were all he had left. And even though you didn't know it he loved you more than anything in this world and the next.

'Why do I feel so empty inside?'

Her didn't know why he asked himself if he already knew the answer. He loved you but he wouldn't dare say it. He didn't know whether or not you returned his feeling and if he did something wrong. He would lose the one person who still truly cares for him.

"I can never tell her. But as long as I have her near me that will be enough." He told himself.

-

As you walked down the halls you stopped at your chambers to change quickly before going to see your mother.  
You wondered what your mother needed from you. But that thought didn't stay in your mind for long. Your thoughts wondered to Loki who looked miserable in his cell.

Your heart ached for your brother. Thor had long since given up on Loki but you refused to believe that the brother you had grown up loving was beyond hope.

'Why do I care so much? After all he's done why do I still care?'

'You know exactly why.' Your mind countered.

'And you know that I cant.' You countered back.

'And why not?' your mind asked.

'You know why not.' You ground out.

'You love him don't you?'

You stopped walking and starred ahead. You had never admitted it but you knew that you did.

'I cant tell him. I cant lose him again.' You placed a hand on your forehead as it began to ache. You placed your other hand on the wall beside you.

"Milady are you well?" You jump slightly and turn to see a maid looking at you with concern.

"I'm fine just a little headache is all." You wave her off and continue to your mother's room.

~Time Skip~

You rush over to Thor and throw your arm around his neck. He drops his hammer and wraps both of his muscular arms around your small frame.

"Thank Valhalla your alright." You say relieved. You finally pull away and Thor drops his arms and retrieves his hammer.

"Where's Loki?" you asked looking around for your other sibling. Thor hangs his head slightly but does not answer. Dread fills you.

"Thor where is he?" You demand. Your hands ball up into fists. "Where is he?!"

"(Y/N)..I-I'm sorry." Thor could not meet your eyes. You shook your head as your eyes began to water.

"No..Loki.." tears were now streaming down your face. Thor finally looked up and his face was guilt ridden as he saw the tears. He moved to embrace you once more but you backed away.

"No..NO!" you tore down the hall to your chambers ignoring Thor's calls. You ran blindly to your room slamming the door before collapsing on your bed sobbing into your pillow.

"Why?!" you cried out as your body shook from your sobs.

"Haven't I suffered enough for you to take him from me?" You scream at the heavens but receive no answer.

You continue to cry until you exhaust yourself and fall into a deep sleep. Later that same night a figure appears in your room.

The figure approaches your bed to find you fast asleep. The figure leans forward and brushes a stray hair from your face.

"Sleep well my darling sister." A kiss is pressed to your forehead before you are once again alone in your chambers. Blissfully unaware of the intrusion.

-

You awake the following morning feeling well rested and your heart light despite the news that had been delivered yesterday. You turned to gaze out your window, a soft smile unknowingly on your face.

You rose from the bed and walked over to the sill. You breathed in the morning air and sighed contentedly. Then there was a knock at your door.

"Come in." you called. A maid entered the room and bowed.

"The All-Father requests your presence at once."

"I will arrive shortly." The maid nodded and left the room. You stepped away from the window and your handmaiden entered to help you dress.

'I wonder what Father wishes of me?' you wondered as your handmaiden laid out a gown. You shrugged.

'I will know soon enough.' 


	5. Safe and Sound (Clint Barton x Reader)

For Random Ransom

Sorry for the wait! Hope you like it!

Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift : watch?v=RzhAS_GnJ...

-  
_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound... _

You stood in the kitchen stirring a pot of pasta that was going to be dinner for you and Clint when he gets home. You looked up at the clock and bit your lip.

'I still got time.'

You absentmindedly continued to stir the pot as you let your mind wander. Today was your 2 year anniversary of being together and you couldn't wait till he got home. A smile spread across your face as you thought about your boyfriend.

-

_Don't you dare look out your window  
Darlin' everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone  
Gone- _

Lost in thought you hadn't heard your living room window open. A metal canister rolled onto the floor and both sides clicked open and gas began to silently fill the room.

-

You snapped out of your thoughts when you noticed gas entering the kitchen from the living room. You coughed having inhaled the fumes. You began to feel lightheaded and you griped the counter to steady yourself. You took a small step forward and immediately collapsed to the floor.

You tried to push yourself up but your head spun and your vision began to blur. You weakly clutched your head trying to stop the dizziness. You heard heavy footsteps near the kitchen from the living room. You tried to crawl away but your body fell suddenly exhausted. You felt a strong pair of arms lift you up but you could barely lift your head to see the persons face.

_Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound._..

"Is this her?" A hand cupped your chin and tilted your head up. You blinked slowly as you looked up at the person. Your vision was blurring so you could barely make out his face.

"Yes, No boys how about we go catch ourselves a hawk?" The man holding your chin smiles, an evil glint in his eyes. You felt a sudden sense of alarm but you had breathed in too much gas to be able to do anything. The man holding you chuckled darkly. The man dropped your chin and your head fell against the other mans chest.

"Clint.." was all you could say before your vision went black.

-

~meanwhile~

Clint sighed for the millionth time in the past five minutes. He looked up at the clock and sighed again. He began to boredly clean his arrows. Natasha looked over at her partner and frowned slightly. She nudged his arm gently and he startled looking over at her.

"Whats wrong?" She asked concern in her eyes.

"I'm just-" Clint was cut off by Fury entering the room.

"Its about damn time Nick." Tony said as he leaned back in his chair. Fury ignored the eccentric billionaire and proceeded to walk to the front of the room.

"Stark get your feet off my god damned table. Barton stop moping. Romanoff please clean your guns when Stark isn't in the room. Banner  
...somebody wake Banner up. And Rogers..." Steve looked at Fury expectantly who just blinked before sitting down to start the meeting. (Thor is in Asgard.)

"Aw come on! How come Rogers isn't in trouble?" Tony pointed accusingly at Steve who rolled his eyes. Fury sighs.

"The reason we called you in is because we have a potential hostage situation." everyone sat up in their seats.

"What happened?" Steve asks brow furrowing.

"As you know SHIELD has made many enemies and some are more dangerous than others. The group suspected of the kidnapping were former SHIELD agents who were fired after being involved in some activity that SHIELD did not authorize." Clint and Natasha nodded understandingly having helped to stop these agents.

"Who was kidnapped?" Clint asked crossing his arms. Fury studied him for a moment.

" As of now we know that it was a young woman but the reasons for her kidnapping are still unknown to us." Fury said his eyes and voice betraying nothing.

"So who going in to rescue her?" Bruce asked pushing his glasses up.

"You are." Fury said as Phil came around and gave them all debriefing packets.

"Us? Cant you just send in the STRIKE Team?" Natasha asked looking up from the packet.

'The STRIKE Team is currently out on a mission. You are the only available team for this mission." Fury said looking at each of the Avengers.

"Then we better get ready. Avengers Assemble." Steve ordered. The others stood up and filed out of the room. Leaving Fury and Phil in the meeting room.

"Sir, why didn't you tell Agent Barton who was kidnapped?" Phil asked confused.

"I cant afford to have Barton emotionally compromised. He'll find out soon enough." and with that Fury exits the room leaving a very troubled Phil Coulson to his thoughts.

_Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

Your eyes blinked open slowly as you came too. You quickly noticed that you were not in your apartment and began to feel dread pool in your stomach. You pushed yourself up on your elbows and looked around. You were in dark room with a single flickering bulb hanging from the ceiling.

You sat up fully and froze when you heard a clinking noise. You looked down to see your wrist shackled to the wall behind you. You tugged on it but it didn't budge. You began to panic slightly and tugged more forcefully on the chain.

"You know no matter how much you tug on it it's not going to break." an amused voice said from a dark corner of the room. You whipped you head around trying to locate the voice. But you didn't need to because the person stepped into the small patch of light from the hanging bulb.

"W-Who are you? Where am I?" You swallowed thickly. The man chuckled. He was tall and broad shouldered. His black hair was spiked up and his pale blue eyes bore into you. He would have bee handsome if it wasnt for that sinister look in his eyes.

"Your in a highly secured facility. And they call me Shade." the dark haired man answered placing both hands into his black leather jacket.

"Why am I here?" You asked trying to keep your voice even. Shade smirked slightly and stepped closer. You instinctively scooted back.

"You my dear are going to help me." you looked up at him in confusion.

"Why would I help you?"

"I need you to help me catch a certain Hawk." Your eyes widened.

"I wont help you with anything!" You growled. Shade looked at you in amusement.

"Oh but my dear you already have.." before you could ask what he meant he was gone. You looked around the room for him but he was no where to be found. You pulled you knees to your chest and wrapped your arms around them. A tear slipped down your face as you squeezed your eyes shut. But more still fell...

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_-_

Clint double checked that his bow was secure and that arrows where all accounted for. After seeing that they were all there he slug the quiver onto his back and kept his bow in hand.

"We're ten minutes out till landing." the pilot announced. Everyone began to check their gear one last time before standing in a circle to go over the plan one last time.

"Everyone knows what to do right?" Steve asked looking everyone in the eye. They all nodded.

"Alright lets go down there and give 'em hell." Steve slipped on his cowl. Tony put on his helmet and the masks eyes lit up. Natasha checked her guns and activated her widows bites. Clint made sure he had a gun and knife on him just in case. Bruce was going to stay with the quinjet unless he was called in for assistance.

The quinjet landed and the hatch opened. The four Avengers stepped out and checked the perimeter.

"Hawk, Widow your up." the two assassins nodded before disappearing.

"Stark you and me are gonna cause a little distraction." Tony smirked behind his faceplate.

"Let's get this party started."

-

Clint and Natasha snuck into the building undetected by the enemy. They silently made their way to the surveillance room. Taking out both guards. Natasha's fingers flew over the keyboard as she hacked into the computer with Clint standing guard.

"Any luck Nat?" Clint asked turning his head as if took over his shoulder. The red haired agent was silent and Clint could no longer hear the 'click' of the keyboard.

"Nat?" Clint turned around with a frown and stepped towards his partner. The red head didn't acknowledge the calls of her partner and instead starred wide eyed at the screen. Clint moved forward and and peered at the screen. What he saw made his blood run cold.

-

~Live Video Feed~

(Y/N) sat on the floor with her arms around her legs. Her head resting on her knees. Her body shook with each sob that escaped her lips. She slowly lifted her head up and her eyes where red from crying, her cheeks stained with tears.

"C-Clint *sob* I-I'm sorry! I'm s-so sorry!" more tears flooded down her face as her arms tightened around her legs. She hung her head and cried louder not caring if Shade or anyone else heard her.

-  
Clint's hand balled up into fists and his jaw clenched. Eyes a blaze with barely controlled anger. His frame shook with rage as he tore his gaze away from the screen.

"Clint.." Natasha said quietly unused to seeing the archer so angered. He didn't reply and instead pressed his fingers to his earpiece.

"Cap, there's been a change in plans." he spoke already drawing his bow out and knocking an arrow.

"What happened?" Caps voice rang clear.

"It's (Y/N)." Cap went silent for several seconds before replying.

"Do what you have to. Get her out of there." Cap's voice was hard and left no room for argument.

"Yes, sir." the call ened and Clint made his way from the surveillance room to the empty hall. Natasha materialized at his side. Both assassins walked quickly and silently down the corridor.

"Do you think Fury knew?" Widow asked as they rounded a corner.

"He damn well did." Clint said anger lacing his voice.

"I'll keep it clear for you as long as i can." Natasha said turning back. Clint stopped and turned to face her.

"Natasha?"

"Go." Natasha schooled her features and disappeared into the shadows. Clint stood there a moment before continuing down the hall.

-

You heard footsteps out side your door and tensed. The knob turned and you scrambled back into a corner, eyes wide. You stayed silent the only sound you could here was the frantic beating of your heart and the blood roaring in your ears. The door opened and-

"(Y/N)?" you stiffened. The person stepped into the light and you nearly cried out in joy.

"Clint?"

"Oh my god (Y/N).." Clint rushed forward and fell to his knees in front of you wrapping his arms around you. You pressed yourself to him and sobbed into his uniform.

"It's okay. Your okay." he whispered in your ear. Gradually your breathing slowed and you lifted your head to see his face.

"Clint you have to go." Clint looked at you like you had lost your mind.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get you out of here." His voice firm. You shook your head desperately.

"No! You don't understand its a trap-"

"Well, look who decided to drop in." your eyes widened in fear and you felt Clint tense. He stood up and turned around to face Shade who had a smug look on his face.

"Whoever the fuck you are you just made one hell of a mistake." Clint growled bow aimed at Shade who looked at Clint undeterred.

"You see darling? I told you, you would help me. One way or another." Your body shook but not from fright, but from rage.

"Go to hell." you spat.

"Oh, but i already have." Shade said as he fixed his predatory gaze on you. Clint unexpectedly launched himself at Shade and the two began fighting. You could barely keep up with their movement s as they swirled past you. You stood up and tried to help but you couldn't go far since your wrist as still shackled to the wall.

"Clint!"

If the archer heard you he was too preoccupied with Shade to answer. You looked around desperately for a weapon of some sort but found nothing. With a frustrated sigh you looked back at the pair fighting. Clint was gaining the upper hand as he fight viciously.

Shade dodged one of Clint's punches and Clint roared in anger. Shade stumbvled back knocking you down. Your head hit the hard wall. Black crept into your vision.

You heard Clint yell something but you didnt hear what. Then once again your vision went black. But just before you completely blacked out you heard a loud roar and the sound of several guns going off.

'Hulk.' you thought before passing out.

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_-_

You woke up to your head pounding. You raised a hand but felt something attached to it. Your eyes flew open and you groaned at the brightness of the room. Instantly you felt hands on you and you once more opened your eyes. (E/C) eyes met gray blue ones.

"Clint?" you said your voice hoarse. Clint grabbed a glass of water from the stand next to the bed and held it to your lips. You took a few tentative sips before turning your attention back to your boyfriend.

"What..What happened?" Clint sighed and ran a hand through his short hair.

"I fought that Shade dude and after he knocked you out i kind of..lost it. Anyway back up arrived-" you recalled the loud roar you had heard before passing out "and we got you out. The others took care of the rogue agents while i brought you to the infirmary." Clint explained.

You took the time to look him over noting his dishelved hair and the bags under his eyes. As well as the bandages peeking out from under his short sleeve.

"Are you okay?" he looked over to you and a smile tugged at the corner or his lips.

"Yeah..yeah I'm alright." you looked at him unconvinced.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"Happy Anniversary." Clint glanced down and chuckled before looking back up at you. You smiled and leaned back against the pillows.

"Go to sleep." he said softly. You closed your eyes and welcomed the darkness.

_Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, _

So what do ya think? Please leave me a review it helps alot!


	6. Doctor Who? (Bruce Banner x Reader)

For fortheloveofbruce

Enjoy luv!

-

You where laying down on the couch in the living room, snuggled underneath several blankets while watching your favorite show. You laughed and popped a piece or chocolate into your mouth.

"What's so funny?" You looked up and smiled when you saw your boyfriend standing behind the couch looking at the TV confused on what was going on.

"Oh Bruce i didn't know you where home."

Bruce came around and lifted your feet up before sitting down and placing them in his lap. Your reached forward and covered him with the blanket and pecked his cheek.

"Yeah i just got back a few minutes ago. But what where you laughing at when i came in?" He looked to you curiously and your smile widened.

"Doctor Banner meet Doctor Who." You popped another piece of chocolate into your mouth and giggled at Bruce's utterly confused face.

"Doctor what now?"

"Doctor Who. Its about a time traveling doctor." You started to explain the show to him but he just seemed more confused then before.

"He time travels in a phone booth? How is that-thats not even scientifically possible!" Bruce argued.

"Its called Tardis and its Doctor Who it doesn't need to be scientifically possible. " Bruce shook his head.

"But its a PHONE BOOTH. A phone booth should not be able to time travel! He's probably not even a real doctor! There is no way that could actually happen."

"Bruce calm down." you patted your boyfriends arm.

"Never!" He joked laughing.

"Its just a show hun of course its not gonna be scientifically accurate."

"But-"

"No butts!" You shoved a piece of chocolate in his mouth and giggled when he half heartedly glared at you.

"Fine." He grumbled good naturedly before pullling you closer to him. You snuggled contentedly into his side and continued to watch the show (Bruce might have complained about how something wasn't scientifically possible a couple times which resulted to more chocolate being shoved down his throat...).

You both fell asleep on the couch together long after the show had ended. But you were both to tired and comfortable to get up and move to the bed room. So you slept in his arms peacefully for the rest of the night.

~Bonus scene~

You awoke suddenly and raised your head sleepily to look around the room. You noted that the tv had been left on and that you and Bruce had fallen asleep on the couch.

You silently yawned and fumbled under the blankets for the remote before finally locating it and turning the tv off. You looked over to Bruce who was muttering in his sleep. You heard him mumble the words 'Tardis', 'its a damn tetephone booth' and 'stupid illogical doctor' or something of the sort.

You smiled and brushed the hair from his face and planted a kiss on his forehead. He stirred slightly but didnt wake up. You pulled the blankets up more and curled up at his side again.

He subconsciously wrapped and arm around your waist buried his face in your hair. You nuzzled your face into his chest and sighed happily before closing your eyes and falling back asleep.

I hope you like it and sorry for the long wait!

~Agent Red


	7. Loki x Reader Part 2

Two people requested a part 2 so here you go! I hpe you guys like it!

-

You walked down the halls to the throne room all thw while wondering why the All-Father asked to see you. You continued to ponder this question until you reached the great door of the Throne Room.

The guards immediatly opened the doors and you walked inside. The doors shut behind you and glanced behind youreslf as the doors remained closed. You walked forward to the center of the room and bowed.

"You sentfor me your majesty?" Your voice echoed through the hall. You waited for a reply but instead a hand lifted your chin. You looked up and couldnt believe what you say.

"Loki?" your voice asked shakly. Standing before you was your supposed deceased brother, alive and well.

"Hello (Y/N)." He looked at you with a sad yet happy expression. Your eyes began to water and you threw your arms around him.

A sob escaped your mouth as you fisted your hands in the nack of his shirt. Your eyes clenched tightly as tears streamed down your face. He wrapped his ams aound you and gently rocked, murming words of comfort.

"H-How? I thought..I though that-Thor said you were-" Loki pulled away and looked down at you. He reached up and gently wiped your tears away though more took their place.

" I am sorry (Y/N) I truelly am . But i had to make sure everyone believed me gone. I could not risk anyone finding out. It hurt me so to keep this from you but i simply couldnt risk my being found. " Loki explained his eyes bearing down into yours.

"You stupid, stupid oaf." You beat your fists against his chest wealky and he let you. "I thought you dead."

Loki pulled you into another hug and you didnt fight it. Instad you buried your face into his chest and cntinued to cry. Lokirested his chin atop your head and waited silently until you had stopped sniffling.

"I missed you, you bastard." You smiled though more tears shone in your eyes. Loki smiled at that.

"I missed you too." He rested his forehead against yours and you chuckled wiping the remaining tears frm your eyes.

You were about to ask him were he was this entire time when you felt his soft lips upon your own. You froze with your eyes wide as you looked at him unmoving. His eyes were closed but they opened to look at you.

His emerald green eyes looked into your (E/C) ones. Hehad stopped kissing you and was staring at you hopefully but there was fear in his eyes also. You snapped out of your daze and grabbed his face, pulling him into another kisss.

He stood shocked for a moment before kissing you back. One hand rested on your hip and the other on the small of you back bringing you closer. Your arms wrapped around his neck.

You both pulled back for air, panting softly and staring into each others eyes. A grin spread across your face. His expresson mirrored your own.

"I love you (Y/N) Odindottir. I always have." He confessed softly. You were taken aback but the confession but you smiled warmly at him.

"I love you Loki Laufeyson. I always have and I always will." it was a promise and he new it. You both leaned in for kiss and your lips met once more. But suddnely a thought came to mind.

"Loki."

"Yes love?"

"Where is Odin?"

"..."

I hoped you liked it! :) Comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
